Recently, in an imaging apparatus (camera) such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, and the like using a solid-state imaging device, the trend of downsizing and high performance has been rapidly progressing. In such an optical apparatus, a zoom lens is generally used as an imaging lens, so that a photographer can easily take a picture with an optimum angle of view in optimum conditions for shooting. In such zoom lenses, there has been a strong request for a wider angle of view and a higher zoom ratio. For example, zoom lenses having an angle of view in the wide-angle end state of 70 or 80 degrees or more capable of taking a sufficient telephotograph are disclosed in example 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-272216 and in example 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-208890.